1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial bonelike graft and more particularly to an artificial bonelike graft made of a biological material and a method for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
In general, artificial bonelike grafts such as false teeth and false bone pieces are made of non-biological material. However, non-biological materials are not satisfactory in terms of the lack of assimilability to existing tissues of a human body. More specifically the surrounding living organs will likely present rejection symptoms against such artifical grafts causing the implantation unstable or unpleasant.
A number of attempts have been made to improve the implantation of those artifical bonelike grafts. However, none of them has ever succeeded in overcoming rejection symptoms by existing human tissues.